


17°

by Pied_Piper (Kiri_Oasis)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, Kayn no es menor de edad, M/M, Maestro y estudiante, Relación no establecida, Romance, no explicito, problemas de comunicación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Oasis/pseuds/Pied_Piper
Summary: Ese era el número de todo lo que haría por dejar de sentir.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 13





	17°

Diecisiete.

Esa era la temperatura del otoño, cuando las hojas caían con gracia en patrones indefinidos que danzaban junto al aire. Ese era el número de primaveras que vivió, creciendo con los pensamientos en constante cambió hasta llegar a su personalidad. Ese era el número de veces que repitió en su cabeza si la respuesta a la misma pregunta era correcta. Y ese mismo número, era el número de veces que intentó declarar su amor en vano, sabiendo que carecía de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

El amor a su edad era complicado, o más que eso, probablemente lo complicado era la persona en la que había posado sus ojos sin siquiera notarlo. Aún cuando las semanas se convertían en meses y los meses en años desde que había desarrollado ese sentir, la diferencia entre ambos no era abismal, no era menos, pero de alguna manera, sintió que era imposible desde el momento en el que notó que sus sentimientos eran diferentes a los de él.

¿Amar? Amar era molesto, demasiado doloroso. Su estómago se revolvía y sus pensamientos se mezclaban. Sentía que estar con él era un momento pequeño y alegre, y estar separado, con esas chicas mirándolo con ojos de chicas enamoradas, se sentía impotente.

No era especial.

No eran nada, si era tomado en cuenta tampoco era de la forma que deseaba. Y eso lo detestaba, desear más de lo que podía obtener, amarlo cuando no era más que un tirano que no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

Así que se dedicaba a distraer su mente con cualquier cosa que pudiera. La primera oportunidad expuesta ante sus ojos, la tomaba cuanto antes. Grande o pequeña, así los rumores dentro de la orden comenzarán a correr como el viento.

Kayn es aromántico. Kayn es coqueto. Kayn tiene pareja. Kayn no tiene pareja, usa a las personas. Kayn nunca ha amado.

Kayn está enamorado.

¿Realmente algo importaba? Daba igual.

La hermosa muchacha frente a él le sonreía mientras hablaba de algo que no le interesaba. Era hermosa, sin duda alguna. Su cabello, sus largas pestañas, y las curvas de su cuerno agraciado. Casi y le daba pena no poder quererla.

Esa era una forma de mantenerse. Ver a otras personas, intentar encontrar algo bello en otras personas, buscando lo malo de Zed. Sin embargo, al final todo era peor, lo seguía amando con esos horribles defectos.

Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, buscándolo. Eso fue inesperado, pero correspondió. Fue agradable y dulce, pero pensaba en otra persona mientras lo hacía.

Pensaba en ojos carmesí y en su brillo. En la voz y las palabras que resonaba como un eco perdido entre sus propios suspiros. Sintió pavor, sus entrañas removiéndose, el pesar devorando su estómago, sus sentidos y su corazón palpitante por la expectativa.

Lo odiaba, porque lo quería demasiado. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, porque amar era una debilidad, era rendirse y agachar la cabeza ante la necesidad de otro ser. Era volverse adicto a la belleza de una mente, a la singularidad de un alma. Era domar los demonios internos creando el Tártaros para condenarse por sus pecados solo por un error.

Cuando la dejó de besar, notó que un par de personas los habían visto, pero no le importó.

Las palabras, los murmullos de rumores hacían eco en las paredes frías y oscuras en la orden, cuando todos hablaban a sus espaldas. En algún momento se desprendía de aquella capa de falsedad que se colocó para evitar el dolor de su corazón, se miraba al espejo y pensaban en los cambios. En su piel, en las marcas que tanto odiaba, en el sabor amargo de sus labios cuando terminaba de besar aquello que sus deseos no pedían.

Lo sentía, el ardor en su pecho. Y se negaba a hablar de él. Se negaba a aceptar que aquel amor no correspondido fuera tan desastroso.

Y en silencio, limpiaba su rostro, arreglaba los largos cabellos y se recostaba esperando dejar de pensar en otra cosa que sus planes para el futuro.

Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedía. Los pensamientos se alborotaban en su mente cada mañana, con la expectativa de ser menos miserable y volver al camino del cual se perdió. Asistiendo a los entrenamientos, hablando con otros integrantes de la orden, algo dentro de él encontraba calma en la distracción, así también como en la destrucción.

Buscó implacable algo que pudiera llenar su necesidad, de cualquier forma, incluso si era con las chicas tontas que después no lograban entender el significado de una sola noche, o de paso, compartían el mismo vacío imposible de llenar con el uso de otro individuo, intentándolo de todas formas por los beneficios de un placebo.

—¡Kayn!

El llamado lo hizo voltear, encontrando a un par de compañeros que conocía muy bien. No se encontró dispuesto a iniciar una charla agradable, por lo que se dispuso a irse.

—El maestro va a matarte.

Las palabras lo hicieron detenerse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te has visto en un espejo? —preguntó, a lo que solo negó con la cabeza. Le fue señalado un lugar en su cuello y lo entendió a la perfección con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Le había dicho a esa chica que nada de marcas.

—Te apareciste en el entrenamiento así. Y si bien hablan de ti, no creo que al maestro le agrade saber que sigues en ello después de tanto esfuerzo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "esfuerzo"?

—Eso venía a contarte —dijo el muchacho de ojos cual miel. Se le hicieron ligeramente maliciosos — . Escuché que Zed había impuesto un castigo severo sobre aquellos que estuvieron repartiendo la idea de que te acostabas con cualquiera de la orden.

Alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Zed debía estar defendiendo alguna cosa personal, mas no protegiéndolo a él.

—No me importa.

—¿Te parece bien que el alumno estrella se muestre como un niño precoz?

—¿He fallado mis obligaciones? —preguntó, obteniendo silencio por parte de su interlocutor—. Entonces, nadie debería quejarse.

Supo que la conversación terminó cuando una respuesta jamás llegó. A su mente vinieron pensamientos que intentaba evitar la mayor parte del tiempo. Zed no tenía motivos para quejarse de su comportamiento cuando resultaba que él era exactamente lo mismo. Y le bastó un momento para caer en la realidad de que al tirano no le importaba meter a otra persona en su cama.

Igual que cualquier otro podría caer en las necesidades carnales, en las necesidad del corazón o del espíritu, ni quería pensarlo. En sii tal vez lo que presenció era algo profundo, algo que poseía significado más profundo.

¿Qué tenían las caricias, aunque sin afecto, que tenían un efecto de amnesia? Esa leve sensación de sentirse amado, o por lo menos deseado lograba la sensación de estar alegre un instante, pero luego resultaban en un vacío emocional lleno de interrogantes.

Entre ellas, si Zed estaba con una mujer en ese momento, qué estaba haciendo con ella.

Salió por los pasillos una vez que todo se encontró callado, desplazándose con sigilo y habilidad. Una vez fuera, tomó aire, esperando que el encuentro de esa noche lograra entretenerlo lo suficiente. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un salto cuando reconoció la silueta de su maestro contra la corteza fría de un árbol.

—¿No deberías estar dormido?

—No tengo sueño —respondió. Su voz sonó pacífica sobre todo lo demás.

—¿No tienes sueño? —repitió a modo de pregunta, con enojo. Era obvio que el minúsculo intercambio de palabras se estaba tornando en una discusión—. Es eso, ¿o estabas escapando a la habitación de una de tus hermanas?

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Su voz se cortó cuando vio el destello de los ojos rojos fijándose en los suyos con atención.

—Quise pasar por alto todos los rumores que han aparecido gracias a tu comportamiento inapropiado. Sin embargo, distraes a todos, rompes las reglas, causas problemas y ahora llegas a los entrenamientos con marcas que muestran lo que eres.

Se sintió ofendido, aquello sonó a un ataque. 

—¿Y qué soy?

—Un mocoso precoz que no conoce su lugar.

—¡Conozco mi lugar! —respondió—. Hago todo lo que quieres, cumplo tus misiones, soy el mejor, Zed.

—Eres un idiota inquieto y con falta de disciplina —contestó—. Antes hacías lo que querías, pero tenías algo de dignidad, ahora eres como un perro sin hogar que acepta cualquier cosa para comer.

—¿Vas a reclamar por mi vida sexual?

Escuchó un golpe sordo. Pocas veces vio a Zed salir de sus casillas, y todas esas veces fue a causa de él.

—Fue suficiente, Kayn. No lo estás entendiendo. Vete.

Dio la vuelta, molesto.

—Ya estoy grande para esto, Zed  — dijo Kayn, desahogando una pequeña porción de todo el malestar que guardaba en su interior — . No soy un niño, ya no. Y no puedes acusarme de ser un irresponsable, con quien esté no es tu decisión, sino mía.

Esperó alguna reacción, pero obtuvo sólo el silencio ajeno. Decepcionado por la falta de sentimientos por parte de su maestro. No obstante, lo conocía bien, porque él parecía no tener la mínima idea de lo que eran los sentimientos de una persona. Y él tampoco debía pensar en ello, así que lo mejor era dejar que su amor muriera.

Caminó por los pasillos, deseaba correr para deshacerse de la ansiedad que lo carcomía, de la falta de aire y el dolor en su pecho, pero no lo hacía, porque en el fondo seguía esperando que Zed dijera algo más.

Una vez que estuvo en la puerta de su habitación se dispuso a entrar hasta sentir una mano a un costado de su cabeza. Se sorprendió, reconociendo de inmediato al hombre que estaba detrás de él sin la necesidad de observarlo. Era fácil de identificarlo, imposible de olvidar.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu maestro—. Kayn decidió ignorarlo. No le importaba ser educado o siquiera menos altanero, sólo deseaba estar solo, aun cuando necesitaba eso, aun cuando esperó que el mayor llegara.

—¡Lo es! —respondió alterado—. ¿En qué diablos te afecta lo que haga o deje de hacer?

Escuchó un gruñido, la paciencia de Zed estaba llegando a su límite, y Kayn sabía que era una de las pocas personas que podían sacar esa clase de reacción por parte del mayor. En un intermedio, sentía satisfacción por lograr un sentimiento diferente, al mismo tiempo que se sentía como un idiota por seguir buscando problemas.

—No te he educado para que tengas esa clase de comportamiento —dijo Zed—. No tientes mi paciencia con tus exabruptos infantiles. Sabes bien lo que opino de lo que haces.

—Si es por los sentimientos, no te preocupes —contestó—, eso no me sirve, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Zed guardó silencio, como si las palabras hubieran sido arrebatadas de su boca, o por el contrario, como si hubiera sido acallado al no saber contestar.

—Nunca mencioné eso —habló Zed, con una inquietante tranquilidad—. Y el hecho de que lo menciones en primer lugar, me hace pensar que tienes presente aquello en tu mente.

—No insinúes que tengo sentimientos escondidos. —Dijo Kayn, arqueando una ceja, intentando parecer confiado aunque por dentro los nervios estuvieran carcomiendo cada uno de sus huesos y músculos.

—Antes podía serlo, pero ahora creo que estoy en lo correcto.

Sus nervios crecieron, no sintió otro deseo más que el de huir de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

—Evítame esto, Zed, voy a dormir. —Dio la vuelta para dar por terminada la conversación, sin embargo, sintió un tirón brusco de su brazo que lo hizo retroceder. Fastidiado, miró sobre su hombro a su maestro—. ¿Qué quieres?

—No puedes seguir huyendo como un chiquillo cada vez que no quieres responder —sermoneó Zed, a lo que Kayn soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba zafarse—. Te escondes como una alimaña asustada.

—Déjame en paz —habló molesto—. No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer. Así como tampoco lo que sienta. Ya has escuchado a todos, siempre dicen cosas de mí, como si alguien en este lugar supiera quien soy o lo que quiero en realidad. No me conocen, no saben nada y lo peor es que tú crees en toda la mierda que esos estúpidos dicen de mí.

Se liberó, porque la presión en su pecho lo estaba asfixiando, porque los sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba debido a la presencia de aquel que ocupaba su cabeza como si fuera imposible pensar en otra cosa. Cayendo, su estado miserable de enamoramiento había hecho que su orgullo se comenzara a disolverse para dar paso a su fachada más débil.

—Eso es lo que tú has dejado ver con tu comportamiento, ¿cómo podría entender a alguien que ni siquiera se entiende a sí mismo? Eres un problemático, siempre metiéndote en problemas, siempre buscando atención como un perro necesitado. Te he cuidado con paciencia todos estos años. ¿Vas a pedir más ahora? ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

—¡Qué lo entiendas! —gritó, y el eco de sus palabras desesperadas sonó por el pasillo de la orden, una y otra vez retumbando en sus oídos ante una silenciosa petición. No notó cuando tomó de la vestimenta al mayor, añorándolo con las pupilas de sus ojos.

Tembló un poco, tragando sus nervios y orgullo.

—Que entiendas por qué, cuando estoy con alguna de esas chicas, solo pienso en ti.

No escuchó una respuesta, pero tampoco era como si esperara ser tomado en brazos y escuchar que lo que sentía era algo recíproco. Casi sin energías debido a su malestar, decidió entrar a su habitación para refugiarse en la oscuridad de la misma. Se alejó, como si tocarlo después de su declaración fuera algo prohibido.

—Lo entiendo, soy solo un pupilo más —murmuró—. Solo... olvida esto, mañana será todo igual.

Abrió la entrada, buscando esconderse antes de sentir un empujón de abrupto que casi lo hace caer de bruces contra el suelo. Zed era irritante en muchas ocasiones, pero esa vez estaba siento demasiado insensible con sus sentimientos. El sonido de la entrada sonó con fuerza, alertándolo.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?

Su rostro fue tomado con brusquedad y el metal chocando contra el suelo se escuchó con claridad. Antes de poder entender lo que sucedía, el brillo de la noche reveló dos irises carmesí que lo dejaron sin aliento.

—Escucha esto bien, porque no voy a repetirlo —habló con molestia—. Si eres solo un pupilo... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cuando estoy con otra persona?

Se quedó sin aliento ante la confesión, con el estómago revuelto y sus pensamientos dispersos. Llevó tanto tiempo pensando en que su amor era imposible. Y ahí estaba, su maestro, enseñándole la cúspide de su decadencia, la ventana abierta de las sensaciones más recónditas. Sentir, algo prohibido, algo callado, un estigma en la prudencia y control perfecto de las sensaciones mundanas.

Sintió por primera vez el alivio, la paz, la sensación de caer en un abismo sin la necesidad de querer escapar. Los nervios recorrer su piel, la desesperación de continuar, devorar el momento como si pudiera consumirse sin desearlo. Lo besó, con desenfreno, con desesperación, con su corazón desbocado y el sabor desconocido grabándose en su memoria. Lo besó, como si nunca pudiera ser suficiente.

Cerró sus ojos para sentirlo, aun cuando al enfocar su mirada hubiera la posibilidad de que haya sido producto de su mente. Se hundió en las hebras suaves, se hundió en su necesidad ciega. Sin saber distinguir entre lo verdadero y lo falso, deseando vehemente que fuera real.

Cayó, absorbido por el momento mientras su piel se erizaba al sentir los labios rozando sobre la extensión corta de la mejilla, sabiendo que estaba bien así, sintiendo su pecho doler y sus sentidos embriagarse con rapidez.

Ligeramente húmedo y tibio en la en la curva de su oreja, y luego, susurrando algo que no logró entender pero probablemente era su propio nombre mencionado en una voz casi tan agonizante con la suya. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió sus músculos relajarse y sus piernas algo débiles. Una mordida, y se sintió débil, una mordida, y se sintió dispuesto.

Se enredó, con los cabellos, con el sabor indescriptible, con el incipiente aroma en su piel. Se volvió fuego unos segundos, consumiendo todo a su alrededor. La sensibilidad de sus sentidos le resultó tan fascinante como llevadera y deseo más, dejó que sus instintos lo guiarán para juntar sus labios una vez más.

Su piel se erizó cuando los dedos pasaron por ella, con su cuerpo cálido y ansioso. No supo si era un buen momento, si era lo correcto seguir como un idiota ciego el frío tacto de su maestro. Y sin embargo, se sintió inclinado a caer a sus pies que permitió la tinta invisible firmar su cuerpo con el nombre ajeno.

¿Pertenencia? No, él no le pertenecía a nadie, pero sonaba casi tentadora la idea de ser suyo por esa noche. Entre los minutos incontables y el espacio detenido, entre el calor de su aliento y el soporte de los brazos. Con él, para él, por él.

Los hilos cayeron por su espalda, lento con un leve cosquilleo antes de que se inundara con el aroma ajeno. Humedad en su cuello y en su mandíbula. Sintió hambre de la fricción ajena, y sed del elixir de sus labios.

La mordida en su labio inferior le causó un agradable sentimiento, y la intensidad y presión que ejercía su maestro, lo hacía retroceder. Una pequeña muestra de que aquella atracción era mutua. Las acciones podían ser más poderosas que las palabras. A sus oídos llegaba el respirar fuerte mientras se besaban, agitados, con una mano en su espalda atrayéndolo para que estuvieran más cerca aún.

Algo brusco, sintió lo que no había experimentado con sus amantes de una sola noche. La extensión, la profundidad, el estar siendo devorado sin posibilidad a negarse. Varias mordidas, en sus labios y también en su lengua. Las acciones se aglomeraban como aire en sus pulmones, de manera casi natural.

Al separarse, se sintió aliviado. Confundido, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño demasiado real. Pero el tacto de sus dedos en su cabello y espalda le habían hecho entender que era real, ese momento y esa sensación que lo mantenía en las alturas. Pasó de sentirse el mayor de los miserables al más grande de los afortunados.

Las yemas rozando la piel de la cintura, causándole un escalofrío placentero hizo que aventurara sus dedos por el cuello ajeno queriendo un poco más. Recostado, su cabeza estaba en el lugar correcto, sus pensamientos, tal vez algo encantados por el tacto, pero conscientes.

Un comienzo con una noche, o el fin con un instante consumiéndolo. No importaba que era lo que el futuro le deparara después de eso. En ese momento, lo deseaba, con locura, con desenfreno, sin pensar tanto en las consecuencias.

Los labios recorrieron su piel, con pequeños caminos, dientes marcando como animal hambriento y pequeñas huellas en su piel.

Nunca creyó ser capaz de estar en esa posición. Tener el poder para deshacerse de aquellas prendas que siempre le parecieron un fastidio. Ver el rostro de su maestro descubierto, de piel clara y ojos fogosos, la curva de su cuello y las líneas de su espalda trabajaba. Y entonces, el contorno de los huesos perdiéndose en las caderas.

Se veía bien, una maravillosa escena expuesta ante sus ojos. Resbaló los dedos con lentitud por el lienzo expuesto ante sus ojos. Escuchó una aspiración profunda, y se atrevió a pensar que lograba un gran efecto en las acciones del mayor.

Antes de poder hallar la solución correcta al enigma en su mente, una caricia lo hizo volver a ese punto cálido que lo hacía perderse.

Expuesto, respiraba entrecortado cuando sentía el vaivén en su intimidad. Buscó aire, dejando que escapara su aire como ruido que lo avergonzaba. El cabello se pegaba en su frente y espalda, se estremecía cuando los dientes volvían a encontrar un espacio en sus omóplatos y se aferraba a la espalda ajena.

—Zed —pronunció, solo podía pensar en aquello. Su cuerpo ardía, era diferente a cualquiera de las personas con las que estuvo. Sintió experiencia y verdadero deseo, no solo desfogue de emociones descontroladas y dificiles de amarrar.

Mientras la noche los cubriera a ambos, se dejaría caer en sus manos solo para saber qué clase de sensación obtenía.

Experimentó una incomodidad inicial cuando sintió algo adentrarse, su respiración se volvió más errática en cuanto entendió con rapidez lo que estaba sucediendo. Movió su cabeza un poco, los cabellos se pegaban en su espalda y sentía los labios recorrer su pecho descubierto.

Antes de poder notarlo se encontraba fuera de sí. Esperando ansioso ser tomado, y como si hubieran sido escuchados sus pensamientos más profundos y perturbados, un vaivén lo hizo perder la respiración. Agarró lo que estuviera a su alcance, siendo controlado sin que le importara.

Los ojos se enfocaron en él, las pupilas fijándose por completo, seguramente en su desgraciada expresión de haber caído con facilidad ante la primera oportunidad de ser suyo. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, las sensaciones lo abrumaban, haciendo que escaparan quejidos y exhalaciones con pesadez.

—Zed, Zed —volvió a repetir, tal vez porque solo podía pertenecer a ese hombre y le resultaba imposible decir otra cosa.

Con la vista brumosa, sintió la consumación de aquel acto con una corriente placentera que casi lo adormece. Cerró sus ojos, intentando respirar con normalidad llenando sus pulmones una y otra vez. Sin tener mucho tiempo para recapacitar al respecto, durmió.

* * *

La luz de la mañana lo molestó en primera instancia, aún estaba cansado, sus ojos ardían al abrirlos. Se acomodó una vez más dispuesto a dormir por más tiempo, siendo invadido por imágenes mentales casi de inmediato.

La sorpresa lo hizo levantarse de manera fugaz, el sueño había desaparecido. Fue a inspeccionar su cuerpo, por suerte no encontró marcas en lugares que no pudiera ocultar con facilidad.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que su maestro no había dado acto de presencia en la orden, un pequeño rumor de una información valiosa se hizo presente antes del mediodía.

No obstante, aunque fuera de esa forma, fue llamado a la habitación de Zed. Las imágenes recorrían su cabeza una y otra vez, y preparando su mejor sonrisa cínica y desinteresada, intentó estar preparado para verlo y fingir que no le había importando en lo más mínimo haberse acostado con él.

Una vez listo, entró.

—Siéntate, Kayn.

Ignoró la orden, acomodándose a un costado de la entrada que cerró. Zed observaba unos cuantos papeles, no supo su contenido, pero el sonido de su voz le hizo saber que era algo serio. 

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hemos encontrado el paradero de un Darkin —comentó, explicando breve la situación. No necesitó escuchar al mayor para saber que era una responsabilidad que iba a caer sobre sus hombros — . Quiero que lo traigas. Saldrás de inmediato.

—¿En dónde se encuentra?

—Noxus.

La mención del lugar lo hizo fruncir su expresión con fastidio, luego, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La oportunidad de robarles en sus propias narices sonaba más divertido cuando lo pensaba. Si era algo tan importante, era la mejor manera de demostrarle a Zed que era el único apropiado para guiar a la Orden de las Sombras a una nueva era. Se le fue entregado documentos con información muy precisa, y después de leer con cuidado, guardó los mismos.

—Puede que tarde —comentó, solo para molestar a Zed. El mayor se levantó, y la fachada que intentaba mantener le resultó más difícil de llevar cuando se acercó.

Ambos se observaron durante incontables segundos, en silencio. Se sintió extraño, en ese momento se debía marchar, era una misión inmediata la que se le estaba siendo encomendada. ¿Entonces por qué no solo se iba? Tal vez deseaba escuchar algo más.

—Me voy —dijo, una vez que le resultó imposible seguir ahí. Dio la vuelta, demorándose un poco.

—Kayn...  — escuchó, el mencionado decidió no voltear.

—¿Qué sucede?

La respuesta llegó rápido, aunque creyó escuchar un breve titubeo, no supo si era verdad o un producto de su mente.

—No falles.

—Nunca lo hago —contestó.

El tema no iba a ser tocado, lo entendió bien. Era mejor no pensar en ello, debía cumplir una importante misión que iba a influir en su futuro de manera directa. Nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, solo eran alumno y maestro, ambos con ideales comunes.

Encontraría el Darkin y volvería para demostrar su valía. Y entonces, tal vez entonces, podría preguntar lo que en realidad quería saber.

¿Qué tanto podría cambiar las cosas una misión?


End file.
